El encuentro de un nuevo mundo
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: El encuentro del mundo de inuyasha con el mundo de ranma. Historia donde tras un accidente akane conoce a inuyasha.
1. Primer encuentro

Hola chic s! Les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste, dejen review y digan que tal les pareció.

-Hablando.-

"-Pensando.-"

*/*/* cambio de escena/tiempo.

Una linda chica corría a toda prisa esquivando a las personas que por su camino se crusaban ¿La razón Estaba muy muy cansada de estar viajando en el tiempo y cuando por fin pudo descansar, pero se quedo dormida. Faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases comenzaran, tenia miedo de llegar tarde pues o quería que el profesor la castigara y mucho menos quería perderse la aburrida clase de ciencias naturales en la que por cierto su calificación había pasado de ser un hermoso 10 a ser un terrible 7. Si bien su madre no la regañaba y hasta comprendía el que ella viajara al pasado para salvar el presente, ella odiaba tener un promedio tan bajo, le aterraba la idea de repetir el semestre por hacer reprobado materias. Finalmente había llegado al aula y con gloriosos 3 minutos de anticipación se sentó en su pupitre y se recupero de aquella intensa carrera por la que tuvo que pasar por el simple hecho de levantarse tarde. Durante la clase comenzó a reflexionar sobre su desempeño en la escuela

-"Tengo que estudiar mucho... Tengo que volver a tener 10 de promedio."- Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-"¡Ah! Que buena idea se me acaba de ocurrir, me tomare esta semana para estudiar y ya no faltar a la escuela y cuando llegue el fin de semana, iré al pasado."- Pensó kagome mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su pecho y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿Desea compartir algo con la clase?.- Pregunto el maestro seriamente

-Eh, no yo... no.- Kagome se sonrojo demasiado

-Pues entonces ponga atención a la clase.- Kagome agacho la mirada y el maestro giro a la pizarra. Las clases habían terminado y kagome caminaba a su casa pensando en la excelente idea que ese mismo día se le ocurrió al llegar a casa su hermano estaba en el comedor haciendo su tarea

-Hola sota.- Saludo kagome

-Hermana, que bueno que llegas orejas de perro esta en tu habitación esperándote.- Kagome camino pesadamente a su habitación ¿Como se iba a poder concentrar con inuyasha en su habitación . Cuando entro a su habitación kagome lo primero que vio fue un hanyou muy apuesto sentado sobre su cama

-¡Kagome!.- Dijo inuyasha notoriamente feliz

-Hola inuyasha.- Dijo kagome y se sentó a su lado

-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos.-

-Lo siento inuyasha decidí tomarme esta semana para estudiar.-

-¡Keh! Tu y esa cosa llamada estudiar, ya te dije que nos vamos.-

-¡NO! Me tomare esta semana para estudiar y poder estar al corriente.-

-Como quieras, me voy y mañana volveré.- Dijo mientras ponía un pie en la ventana y se preparaba para salir

-Espera, eso es justo lo que quería decirte -inuyasha giro para poder observar a kagome- Por favor no venga esta semana, no quiero distraerme. Te prometo que iré el fin de semana.-

-Esta bien, pero espero que sea verdad eso de que iras el fin de semana.- Inuyasha la miro con indiferencia

-Por supuesto que iré inuyasha.-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos kagome.- Inuyasha se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió al pozo. Kagome se sentía feliz por cuatro días mas seria libre, podría estudiar sin preocupaciones

-¿Que sera lo primero que haré?.- Se pregunto así misma la chica mientras se apuntaba el mentón con su dedo indice

-¡Ya se!.- Exclamo e inmediatamente se arrojo a su cama y escondió su cara en su almohada.

*/*/*

En nerima , una chica de cabello corto despertaba con la dulce voz de su hermana

-Akane despierta, te estamos esperando para desayunar. Recuerda que hoy iremos al templo para que a las 12 estés lista.-

-Si kasumi, enseguida bajo.- Respondió un poco adormilada. Ese día los chicos no irán a la escuela por que el loco director decidió darse unas vacaciones. Antes de salir de su habitación akane escucho gritos de su prometido y de un anciano pervertido

-Me las pagaras ranma, por que tratas así a tu pobre maestro.- Decía happosai mientras perseguía al chico de la trenza por toda la casa

-!Esta loco si piensa que me voy a dejar transformar en chica y modelarle esa ropa robada, viejo libidinoso!.- Dijo ranma mientras corría tratando de alejarse de ese viejo pervertido. Akane bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, pero al escuchar unas pisadas que se aproximaban rápidamente se hizo a un lado y vio como ranma paso tan rápido como un rayo, una vez que este se alejo akane volvió a tomar su camino sin saber que el maestro happosai se dirigía hacia ella. El maestro trato de detenerse al ver que era akane y no ranma a la que estaba apunto de atacar, el maestro trato de detenerse pero no lo logro ya que había saltado con un gran impulso. Akane sintió un pequeño toque en la parte trasera de su cabeza, al sentir ese pequeño golpe por instinto cerro sus ojos pero al abrirlos comenzó a ver borroso cada vez mas hasta perder la visión completamente

-¿Akane mi amor, como te sientes?.- Pregunto happosai

-No puedo ver nada.- Respondió con un tono asustado mientras se tallaba los ojos

-¿Maestro que le ha hecho a mi hija?.- Pregunto soun mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Bueno.. Pues yoo...-

-!Maestro díganos de una vez que paso!.- grito soun mientras tomaba al pequeño viejo y lo sacudía por los hombros

-Que malo eres, por que tratas asi a tu pobre maestro que ya es un viejito.-

-¡¿Que fue lo que me hizo maestro!?.- Dijo akane furiosa

-Presione uno de tus nervios para que perdieras la vista, perdóname akane preciosa.-

-¡¿QUE?!.- Gritaron todos al unisono mientras observaban aquella escena

-Pero no te preocupes solo durara una semana el efecto.- Dijo mas tranquilo el anciano mientras fumaba con su pipa

-¿Y no puede hacer algo para revertirlo?.- Pregunto ranma

-No, yo solo aprendí los puntos de presión para causar la ceguera temporal, no para revestirla.-

-Como siempre solo se informa hasta donde le conviene.- Ranma le dio un fuerte coscorrón

-Tal vez cologne puede revertir el efecto.- Interrumpió genma

-Ella y shampoo volvieron a china.- Respondió ranma

-Bueno ya tranquilos, el efecto solo durara una semana, no es mucho tiempo.- Dijo akane muy segura

-¡Mi pequeña es tan valiente!.- Grito soun entre sollozos

-Akane sera mejor que descanses, nabiki y yo iremos al templo.-

-¿Que? De eso nada, yo tambien iré.- Akane subio a su habitación con ayuda de sus hermanas para cambiarse. A las 12 horas exactamente las tres chicas ya estaban afuera subiendo a un taxi. Finalmente llegaron al templo, kasumi y nabiki se aterraron al ver unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Al llegar a la cima kasumi y nabiki estaban un poco cansadas por que no estaban acostumbradas a la actividad física como akane que salia a correr a diario. Un simpático anciano que barría el frente de su casa se alegro al ver que unas chicas vinieron al templo, se acerco a ellas y las saludo. Kasumi estaba muy interesada en conocer la historia del templo Higurashi así que le pidió al anciano le contara la historia de como se creo

-Nabiki me dio un mareo, podrias llevarme a sentar a algún lugar con sombra por favor.-

-Seguro hermanita - Nabiki tomo a akane del brazo y la guio hasta un jardín con un frondoso árbol que daba una agradable sombra- Siéntate aquí akane, cuando el anciano temine de relatarnos la historia vendremos por ti.-

-Si nabiki gracias.- Nabiki se dirigio a donde su hermana para escuchar la historia. Akane se sentia un poco mejor pues la sombra y el maravilloso aroma de las flores la relajaban

-Ciega por una semana... Bueno, podria ser peor.- Se decía así misma akane para animarse. Con sus manos comenzo a recorrer el fresco pasto, parecía que lo acariciaba pero de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su dedo y busco aquel objeto que la pincho. Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer aquel extraño y pequeño objeto que encontró para saber si podria descubrir de que se trataba, pero llego a la conclusión de que era una pequeña espina

-Lo guardare de todas maneras.- Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y guardo aquel extraño objeto. Akane sintio como sus mareos desaparecieron y como ninguna de sus hermanas venia por ella aun, decidió caminar un rato. Se levanto con cuidado y estiro sus brazos y comenzó a moverlos como si buscara algo, camino un pequeño tramo hasta que sintio una pared. Comenzó a caminar al rededor de esta hasta encontrarse con una puerta

-Hola, buenas tardes - Dijo al abrir la puerta - Creo que no hay nadie...- Siguió caminando y moviendo sus brazos hasta que llego a un pasamanos y bajo lentamente la escalera

-¿Hay alguien?.- Volvió a insistir pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando llego al final de la escalera dio unos pasos hacia adelante y sintió una pequeña barrera que la detenía. Con sus manos recorrio completamente la barrera

-Parece que es un pozo...- Akane sintió como alguien se aproximaba a ella pero pensó que era una de sus hermanas o algún encargado del templo. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la empujaron haciendo que cayera dentro del pozo. Cuando akane reacciono comenzó a escalar el interior del pozo hasta que logro salir

*/*/*

Inuyasha descansaba en la rama de un arbol cuando percibio un aroma muy delicioso que no logro reconocer. Siguiendo el rastro de ese aroma llego al pozo y vio unas pequeñas manos apoyadas en la orilla de este. Poco a poco una linda chica de cabellos cortos salio del interior. El hanyou se asusto al ver a aquella chica pues nunca la habia visto. La chica finalmente toco tierra firme y se sacudió la ropa y su cabello

-Debo estar muy sucia.- Dijo la joven mientras se sacudía, inuyasha la miraba con desconcierto ya que ella aun no se percataba de su presencia

-Tu... Quien eres...- Pregunto el hanyou, akane pensaba que estaba sola y al oir esa voz se asusto

-Ho... Hola soy akane tendo.- Akane hizo una reverencia pero al lado opuesto de donde estaba el hanyou y este solo enarco una ceja

-Estoy de este lado...-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ver.- Dijo akane con tristeza, inuyasha se sintió mal por haber dicho eso

-No te preocupes, soy inuyasha.-

-Mucho gusto inuyasha.- Akane sonrió dulcemente y a pesar de que seguir sin ver de frente al hanyou el sintió la calidez de su sonrisa

-¿Y de donde eres akane?.- Pregunto inuyasha

-Vivo aproximadamente a 20 minutos de aquí - Inuyasha observaba a akane de arriba hacia abajo, tenia el presentimiento de que fuera de la misma época que la de kagome pero tenia temor de preguntárselo - Dime inuyasha acaso tu me empujaste.-

-¿Eh? No yo no te empuje.- Respondió nervioso

-Que raro, sentí como si alguien me hubiera empujado... Bueno mas bien fue mi imaginación.-

-¿Entonces caíste dentro del pozo?.-

-Si.- Ahi estaba su repuesta, esa chica era de la misma época que kagome

-Dime te dieron algo o encontraste algo...- Akane se extraño por la pregunta de inuyasha pero recordando la pequeña espina que la pincho, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró

-Pues encontré esto...-

-¡¿La encontraste tirada?!.-

-Si ¿Por que?.-

-Es un fragmento de la perla.-

-¿Perla? Que perla.- Inuyasha tendría que explicarle todo a akane y solo esperaba que esta le creyera. Al terminar de contarle a akane esta muy sorprendida

-¿Entonces estoy en la época feudal?.-

-Asi es.- Contesto serio inuyasha

-Vaya que interesante, quisiera poder verlo... ¡Solo tengo que esperar unos días!.-

-¿Eh? De que hablas.-

-Bueno, es que estoy ciega temporalmente...- Akane le explico como el maestro happosai le presiono un nervio en la cabeza y poco a poco perdió su visión

-Menos mal que es temporal.-

-¡Si! Me muero por ver el panorama y poder conocerte inuyasha.- El hanyou se sonrojo ante el comentario de akane

-¡Keh! Lo que tu digas akane.-

-Tengo que irme, mis hermanas deben estar buscándome.-

-Te acompaño.- Inuyasha guió a akane hasta el pozo y juntos lo atravesaron. Al llegar a la época actual inuyasha cargo a akane para ayudarla al salir del pozo, al salir vio las escaleras así que de otro salto llego a la entrada

-Ya estamos en la entrada akane.-

-Gracias por traerme inuyasha, pronto vendre a visitaste.-

-Has lo que quieras.- Contesto con indiferencias

-¿Akane donde estas?- Se escucho las voz de kasumi, inuyasha rápidamente entro al pozo- Akane nos tenias muy preocupadas.-

-Lo siento kasumi.- kasumi tomo del brazo a su hermanita y se dirigieron a las escaleras donde estaba nabiki esperándolas

-ya vamonos chicas, el taxista no esperara mucho tiempo.- Nabiki tomo el otro brazo de akane y las tres bajaron las escaleras.


	2. Corazones rotos

Hola! Que bueno que les gusto mi historia Guest y Paola :D y aun que sea solo dos personas seguire subiendola *u*9 no les molesto que la historia sea tan larga? Jaja bueno disfruten y espero sus reviews.

+/+/

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica llamada akane , sin duda tenia una hermosa sonrisa y un delicioso aroma pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que ella quería conocerlo pero ¿Que diría cuando viera que era un hanyou? Sin duda alguna ella se asustaría y tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la podría ver. Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos malos pensamientos, tenia que decirle a kagome que esa chica tenia un fragmento pero recordando la petición que kagome le hizo de no ir a visitarla decidió esperar a que ella fuera la que viajara al pasado.

*/*/*

Akane viajaba de regreso a casa y no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo amigo, sin duda alguna ese chico le habia agradado demasiado y quería conocerlo pero le costaba creer lo que el le dijo ¿En verdad ella viajo al pasado? Por un momento la idea de que inuyasha y mas personas se burlaron de ella al hacerle creer que viajo al pasado, se reprocho así misma pues inuyasha le había ayudado a salir del pozo no creía que el se burlara de ella pero aun así estaba dudosa

-"Justo hoy me tubo que pasar esto".- Pensó akane con enfado. Finalmente llegaron a casa y antes de que akane entrara a la casa con ayuda de nabiki, kasumi la detuvo

-Akane, vamos con el dr. tofu tal vez el pueda ayudarte.-

-Bueno pero tu me esperas afuera "puedo terminar peor si entras".-

-Esta bien.- Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al consultorio y como acordaron, kasumi espero afuera a akane

-Buenas tardes dr. tofu .-

-Hola akane cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime que te sucedió.-

-Pues vera...- Akane le contó su desgracia al doctor

-Ya veo, creo que si puedo ayudarte pero eso no significa que recuperes tu vista inmediatamente - Tofu se acerco a ella y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en su cabeza- Bien, es todo akane.-

-Gracias doctor.-

-No fue nada, cuídate.- El doctor acompaño a su pequeña paciente hasta la salida

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita doctor.- Inmediatamente los lentes del doctor tofu se iluminaron al oir la voz de kasumi

-¡Kasumi! No fue nada.-

-Hasta luego doctor.- Dijo kasumi y tomo a su hermana de la mano para volver a casa.

*/*/*

Kagome estaba en su habitación estudiando

-Al fin puedo estudiar tranquilamente, podre recuperar mi excelente promedio.- Dijo mientras sacaba unos lapices de su estuche

-Hija ya esta la comida.-

-Si mamá, enseguida voy.- Kagome se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al comedor

-Oye hija, no he visto a tu amigo ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?.-

-No mamá le pedí que me dejara estudiar un tiempo pues en unas semanas serán los exámenes.-

-Oh, que bueno que no han peleado.- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa. Acabando de comer kagome nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación para seguir estudiando. kagome estudio por dos horas mas y decidió darse un relajante baño

-Que bien se siente.- Dijo kagome mientras se hundía en la bañera.

*/*/*

Akane estaba en su habitación estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho un ruido en el tejado se asusto y cayo al piso. Se levanto bastante adolorida pues se había dado un buen golpe. Abrio los ojos y veia borroso, poco a poco su vision se fue aclarando

-¡Ya puedo ver!.- Dijo con mucha ilusion y rapidamente bajo las escaleras para enontrarse con los demas

-¡Kasumi!.-

-Akane pero que haces aqui, te dije que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo pidas, te puedes lastimar al no ver donde pisas.-

-Kasumi ya puedo ver.-

-¿En serio? Que gusto hermanita.- Dijo kasumi muy emocionada

-El masaje que me dio el dr. tofu si funciono.-

-Me alegro mucho akane.-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta ranma, kasumi?.-

-No se, solo me dijo que saldría un rato.-

-Ire a buscarlo, enseguida vuelvo.-

-Ve con cuidado akane.- Akane salio rápidamente de casa para buscar a ranma y darle la buena noticia. Akane camino un buen rato buscando a su prometido, estaba apunto de regresar a casa cuando lo vio en un callejón platicando con shampoo

-Yo querer mucho a airen.- Dijo shampoo mientras restregaba su cuerpo al de ranma, Akane estaba furiosa pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas antes de interrumpir

-Ya lo se shampoo.-

-Airen no querer a shampoo?.-

-Aun no, pero tal vez.- Ranma se acerco a shampoo y la beso, akane no podía creer lo que veía ranma estaba besándose con shampoo, de pronto ella sintió como por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar lagrimas, sin hacer ruido se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Una gran daga se había incrustado en su pecho pero por su orgullo dejo de llorar

-Y yo de tonta haciéndome ilusiones.- Paso su mano por su pecho y sintió aquel pequeño dije en el que guardaba el fragmento de la perla, se mantuvo unos instantes pensativa y tomo la decisión de ir a ver a inuyasha. Akane corría rápidamente en dirección al templo, subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba el pozo miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Cuando finalmente atravesó el pozo se impresiono al ver que lo de viajar en el tiempo era verdad, akane busco a inuyasha por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

*/*/*  
Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo cuando percibo otra vez aquel delicioso aroma  
-"¿Sera posible?".- Inmediatamente se dirigió al pozo y vio por segunda ocasión como akane salia de este. Al salir, akane miro extrañada a aquel ser que estaba cerca de ella, inuyasha por su parte se sintió intimidado por la mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar sonrojarse  
-¿Y tu quien eres?.- Pregunto akane muy seria, una gigantesca gota resbalo por la frente de inuyasha  
-So... soy yo akane, inuyasha.- Dijo muy tímido  
-¿ Enserio? -Por un momento akane olvido su tristeza- Me da gusto conocerte inuyasha.-  
-¡Keh! Me da igual, dime a que has venido ahora -Pregunto mirándola con superioridad, akane recordó nuevamente aquella terrible escena en donde veía a su prometido besarse con shampoo e inmediatamente sus se cristalizaron y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, inuyasha se asusto pues creyó que el había sido el causante de las lagrimas de akane- Akane... yo no... no fue mi intención - Tartamudeaba el hanyou mientras observaba a akane que no deja de llorar  
-El me engaño inuyasha, me engaño.- Akane se acerco a inuyasha y se aferro a el en un abrazo. El solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, con una mano rodeo su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba sus azules cabellos  
-Tranquila akane.- Hasta el mismo se asusto con las palabras que dijo pero con akane llorando en su pecho, no era momento para arrepentirse. Cuando finalmente akane se tranquilizo se separo de inuyasha  
-Gracias inuyasha.- Akane sonrió agradecida  
-¿Po... por que me agradeces?.-  
-Por haberme escuchado.-  
-¡Keh! No es nada -Ambos se recostaron en el pasto. Inuyasha estaba nervioso no había humano que le temería a excepción de sus amigos claro, a akane parecía no importarle su apariencia- Dime akane, ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Quien te engaño?.-  
-Pues veras, estoy comprometida con un chico llamado ranma, el me gusta y hoy lo vi... besandose con otra.- Akane agacho la mirada  
-¿Que significa prometido?.-  
-Pues es cuando... "¿como se lo explico?" Una pareja esta planeando casarse.-  
-Pues creo que ese tal ranma es un tonto.-  
-¿Y por que lo dices? No lo conoces.-  
-Bueno si yo tuviera una linda prometida como tu, no besaría a otras.- Dijo inuyasha tratando de animar a akane y esta por su parte se sonrojo  
-Ja, que cosas dices.- Dijo muy feliz  
-¡Keh! No tienes que agradecer, vamos a la aldea, quiero que conozcas a algunas personas.-  
-Si, vamos.- Ambos se pusieron de pie e inuyasha se puso delante de akane en cunclillas  
-Vamos sube.-  
-S... si.- Akane muy tímidamente se subió a la espalda del hanyou y en cuanto estuvo bien sujeta inuyasha corrió velozmente en dirección a la aldea.  
-Ya llegamos akane.-  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?.- No duro mas de dos minutos el trayecto  
-Los humanos son muy lentos, hubiéramos tardado horas en llegar si no te hubiera traído cargada.- Dijo inuyasha con un tono de superioridad  
-Así que me estas llamando lenta.- Una venita se hizo presente en la cien de akane, inuyasha noto el enojo de la chica  
-No, es que no quería que te cansaras.- Mintió nerviosamente  
-¿Pero que sucede aquí por que tanto escándalo -Dijo el monje pervertido mientras salia de la cabaña, observo a la linda chica de cabellos cortos y no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ella- Señorita, ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?.- Dijo el monje mientras sostenía las manos de la chica  
-Lo siento, pero no.- Contesto akane incrédula ante tal pregunta  
-Oh pero que desgracia la mía.- El monje soltó las manos de akane y una de estas se poso en su trasero  
-¡Ah! Pervertido.- Grito akane, sango por los gritos ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía así que salio rápidamente para golpear a miroku, pero casi cae al suelo por la impresión de ver a miroku besando el suelo y con enorme mazo en su cabeza  
-¡Se lo tiene merecido excelencia!... ¿Y tu quien eres?.-  
-Ella es akane, viene de la misma época que kagome.- Respondió inuyasha  
-¿Y como es que logro crusar?.- Pregunto sango sorprendida  
-Encontré un pequeño fragmento de lo que ustedes llaman la perla de shikon.- Akane metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y mostró el diminuto fragmento  
-Eso no puede ser posible.- Dijo miroku que nuevamente tenia una mano sobre el trasero de akane, ella estaba furiosa y dispuesta a darle de nueva cuenta un golpe con su mazo, peo sango fue mas rapida y lo golpeo con su hiraikotsu  
-¿Cuando vas a cambiar miroku? -Pregunto inuyasha con un tono burlon- Akane ella es sango y es una exterminadora, el es miroku y es un monje pervertido.-  
-Mucho gusto.- Akane hizo una pequeña reverencia  
-El placer es mio hermosa señorita.-  
-¡Excelencia no se quiera pasar con akane! Mucho gusto akane y bienvenida.-  
-Gracias son muy amables todos, ya esta oscureciendo sera mejor que me marche.-  
-Esperamos verte pronto por aquí.- Dijo sango con una cálida sonrisa  
-Piensa bien la propuesta de tener un hijo mio, linda akane.-  
-Claro...- Dijo akane con sarcasmo  
-Sube akane.- De nueva cuenta inuyasha ofreció su espalda para llevar a akane de nuevo al pozo. Ambos se encontraban al pie del pozo, inuyasha se percato de un ligero aroma a agua salada  
-¿Akane estas llorando? -Akane volteo a ver a inuyasha con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Akane por favor no llores, ¿Que tienes?.- Akane se abalanzo sobre inuyasha  
-¿Por queme hizo esto inuyasha, por que?.- Decía entre sollozos  
-No llores por el akane, es un tonto al no saber apreciarte.-  
-Eres un buen amigo inuyasha.- El hanyou se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica ¿Se conocían apenas dos dias y ya lo consideraba un amigo?  
-¿A... a... amigo?.- Inuyasha estaba completamente sonrojado  
-Si, eres una buena persona.- Inuyasha se sintió el ser mas dichoso y abrazo a akane fuertemente  
-Gracias.- Dijo inuyasha en un susurro casi inaudible  
-Sera mejor que me marche -Akane limpio sus lagrimas y se sento en la orilla del pozo- Hasta ponto inuyasha.-  
-Cuídate akane y no permitas que esa tonta rama te moleste.- Akane solto una carcajado con el comentario de inuyasha  
-Es ranma y te prometo que no lo haré -El hanyou se dio media vuelta para marcharse- Inuyasha... Gracias por escucharme.- Akane sonrió y salto al pozo. Inuyasha estaba analizando la situación, una humana que apenas lo conocía lo apreciaba como un amigo. Inuyasha echo un ultimo vistazo al pozo y se marcho.

Akane ya habia salido del pozo y se dirigía a su casa.  
-Ya llegue.- Dijo akane mientras se descalzaba  
-Que bueno que vuelves akane, llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.- Dijo kasumi con su dulce voz. Akane se sento y cuando ranma apareció no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor, estaba realmente triste, no había nada de furia en ella por que el verlo besarse con shampoo realmente le lastimo, pero las palabras de inuyasha se cruzaron por su mente y al recordar que se refirio a el como una rama una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
-¿En que piensas akane?.- Pregunto nabiki con un tono pícaro  
-Hoy he hecho nuevos amigos y son muy simpáticos.-  
-Que bueno hermanita, espero que los traigas a casa para conocerlos.- Dijo kasumi mientras le entregaba su tazon de arroz  
-Que buena idea kasumi, tal vez lo haga.-  
-Buen provecho.- Dijo la familia al unisono y todos comenzaron a comer.


End file.
